


New World Order

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Film Star - Freeform, Interspecies, M/M, angels/demons - Freeform, bobby is a saviour, dean and Sam are really helpful demons, destiel bingo #6, god?? Is writing??? A Destiel???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Castiel and Dean made history as the first inter species couple. They were shunned, forced to live in hiding with Dean’s brother Sam, and the help of an old drunk Bobby Singer.





	New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: angels and/or demons

When the new world order started, and creatures started living amongst the humans, it was scary. For everyone. I think what made it scariest, was the fact that angels and demons now had to live together in harmony. They had always fought. It was the way. So when it became news that Castiel and Dean had bonded, the first angel/demon pair to ever bond, it brought so much chaos with it that the two had to hide. Castiel ripped out his grace, hiding it in a warded house in the safe hands of Bobby Singer, former drunk and former hunter who turned into the safe haven for Castiel, Dean and his brother Sam. To hide themselves, Sam and Dean warded themselves, having Castiel carve enochian symbols onto their chests. They weren’t found for a very long time, the three having vessels that were school age. They hid at school, Sam studying pre-law at Stanford as Sam Winchester, Cas studying to become a history teacher as Jimmy Novak, and Dean a mechanic hiding as Dean Winchester. They worked well, going home each night to Singer’s Auto Yard, which hadn’t been very used in a long time.

 

Years passed, all three graduating their classes, and began their lives using their new degrees. Dean helped Bobby start his car yard up again, a hard task, but a great outcome. They moved, sold, fixed or scrapped all the old cars laying around the yard, bought new equipment, and installed some car lifts. Business picked up, and it was well and smooth sailing. No one recognised the three rogue monsters, as they’d hidden underground so long no one even knew what they looked like, and of course no one could sense who they were anymore.

 

So as years passed, the three building up reputations for themselves, the world began to change again. Their vessels had grown up due to the warding and lack of grace, so when they saw new people coming out in inter-species relationships, they built up the courage to return to who they were. Castiel, once returning his grace, went to the college he taught at and explained the ordeal to the woman who ran the college, an angel named Naomi, and her human partner, whom Cas forgot the name of. They were shocked at first, especially Naomi for not recognising him, but let it slide. They knew that they started this new world, and she was thankful.

 

Dean and Cas became themselves again, continuing their lives as normal, but now open and proud about who they were. Castiel’s students were amazed at having a real life angel teaching them history, but it then made sense as to how he knew so much about the world before things like paper and cave drawings were a thing. Dean started using his powers to help people in the car yard, mostly those with money issues, and Sam married a human girl, Jessica. They met while at law school, and it was love at first sight. They were perfect for each other.

 

Another five years passed, humans and monsters living in harmony for ten years, when Castiel asked Dean to marry him. He said yes, of course. And he may have shed some tears, but Dean wouldn’t admit to anything of the sort. And, of course, Castiel got him the best wedding gift he could have the following year. A classic 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Sleek black and smooth sailing, dean named her baby. He was in love with the car, and Cas was sure he loved the car more than him. But he didn’t mind. They lived the apple pie life, and no one even batted an eye their way anymore, except for those few who knew about them, as Castiel and Dean, Angel And Demon, the two who started the revolution. And, man, did they love the fact that they were known for it.

 

So it was by complete surprise when one day, someone waltzed right into the car yard, dressed in an expensive suit, asking for Dean Winchester. They all looked scared, Bobby included. What had Dean done? Well, of course it was nothing. The man, who later introduced himself as Rufus Turner, wanted Dean to be the lead role in a new film. He’d heard the whispers, of the demon who defied everything for his angel, and wanted him to play the demon role in his new film. He only ever employed actors in the species group he was casting, as it made it more authentic, and he hated the idea of a human stealing the role of the supernatural, who were already struggling to find roles as it was.

 

Of course Dean accepted. They’d all been so overjoyed for him, and he happily drove with Cas beside him, from Sioux Falls all the way to Los Angeles, ready to meet with Rufus and start this film. So after many hard years, they finished the film, Dean instantly blowing up and becoming one of the world’s favourite movie stars. He found more roles, and quickly became one of the highest A-Listers to date, Castiel rising in fame along with him as his husband. Castiel still taught at college, but it was now a college closer to LA to be with Dean. They would still return home as often as they could to Sioux Falls, Castiel going back to help teach his old class and Dean still helping with the mechanics. It was perfect, and they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

 

I think the reason I love this story so much, is because it reminds me that there’s always a way. No matter who you are, you can be what you want. Just seize the opportunity if it finds you, don’t hold back and wait for another chance, as there may never be another one again.

 

I also think it has to do with the fact that, even though I’ve never been around much to watch them grow and learn, the humans always inspired and fascinated me. And Castiel was always my favourite. He defied everything for humans, like I had wanted, and even after he defied everything for two demons and an old drunk. They were a dysfunctional family. One that I will always watch over and protect, cause nothing stops God when he wants his way.


End file.
